


Awesomenuts

by oofoe



Category: Awesomenauts (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Glory Hole, Huge balls, Prostitution, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, huge penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Coco Nebulon gets her dick sucked by Ayla and Raelynn. Commissioned by Rexic.





	Awesomenuts

One day, in some squirreled away sex toy shop in some no-name back alley in some really unsafe part of town, Coco Nebulon was going to get her dick sucked.

 

“Oh, this is like, so totally a bad idea,” Coco gulped, nervously glancing around the back room she’d wandered into. “I cannot _believe_ I let Vinnie talk me into coming here! I should, just like, leave.” Regardless of her own obviously discomfort with the situation, she continued to the farthest booth of the facility, opening the door and slamming it behind her as she entered. It was rather nice, given the skeeviness of the whole operation. A comfortable, cushiony chair to sit in, a box of tissues beside a thing of lube, a screen playing a loop of intergalactic porno, and, of course, a hole in the wall, allowing easy access to the booth beside it for any dicks looking to get polished.

 

There was a pregnant silence as she sat there, alone, stewing in her thoughts (something she mercifully didn’t have to do very often), nerves reaching a boiling point. “I-I think I’m just like, gonna bounce,” she said to nobody in particular. The buxom byzantium babe began grabbing her belongings, preparing to leave, when a voice came from the other side of the glory hole.

  
“Hey, are you gonna whip your cock out or what?

 

Coco froze. Now she was on the spot, now she had to make a decision, _fast_ . It’d be, like, _so_ embarrassing to come all the way there and have somebody _know_ she was in there, and for them to know she _chickened out_! She was a lot of things, an airhead, a slut, an airhead again.... but she wasn’t a chicken!

 

“O-oh, right,” she said, unbuckling her belt, “one second.” As the belt felt to the floor, she began to slowly unzip her onesie, mentally preparing herself for the transaction. Soon, it was off of her, revealing to the open air her _throbbing_ hard on. It was a slightly darker shade of purple than the rest of her, with occasional patches of even darker tones along the nearly-a-foot-long shaft, the whole length terminating in a thick helmet that mostly resembled a human’s cockhead, excepting the slight bumps along the ridge. Hanging below her babymaker was a hefty, sweaty set of balls, almost as impressive as her huge breasts, clenching and swinging below her as she approached the hole, eager to pump some dumb whore’s gullet full of psionic reproductive fluid.

 

“Oh _wow_ , you got a real bitchbreaker there,” the girl on the other side mused, one of her red eyes peeking through the glory hole. “The head’s as big as my fist! You’re _way_ bigger than that limpdick Deadlift!” The eye was soon replaced by a mouth as the green-skinned girl presented her eager maw to Coco. “Now bring that thing over here and fuck me up!”

 

As she looked at the welcoming, wet hole peeking through the dirty, not-as-wet hole in the wall, Coco unconsciously bit her lip. Her boner twitched in anticipation. She couldn’t just turn down a request like that, could she?

 

Gingerly, like one would set down an egg, she placed the head of her dick on the other girl’s tongue. It was so soft, and it tickled a bit, and she loved it, a shiver shooting up her spine. Hands bracing against the wall, she slid her waist forward. The girl on the other side’s lips served as a momentary obstacle, before giving way to the meaty intruder with a lewd, wet _slurp_.

 

She couldn’t tell from her side, but Coco’s thick, veiny purpureus penis was positively _delectable_ to the green triclops taking it in her mouth. It was as thick as a wrist and three times as hard, and forced the young lady’s jaw to its absolute limit. That was to say nothing of the tip, whose ridge was currently tickling her uvula as the girl was dutifully being fed inch after inch of piping hot Nebulon meat.

 

 _‘This is the fucking best’,_ she thought to herself, slipping a few green fingers into her quickly wettening cunt.

 

 _‘This is like, the fucking best!’_ Coco thought to herself, eyes rolling upwards a bit as she allowed the feeling of the stranger’s warm, moist foodpipe around her cock to set in.

 

It didn’t take long for Coco to be roused from the fugue state of sexual pleasure by the feeling of her hefty sack pressing into the hard, unyielding metal of the wall. Thinking fast, she grabbed her balls in hand and squeezed them through the hole, allowing the girl on the other end to do with them as she pleased.

 

 ~~Ayla~~ The mysterious stranger got the picture. She pressed forward those last two inches so that her lips met the base of the enormous shaft, and she _felt_ the baseball-head of the thing emerge out the end of her esophagus and into her stomach. Using the slobber that was being gagged out of her mouth as a lube, she started massaging the massive nuts at her chin with her free hand. The act elicited deep moans from her patron, telling her that she was doing her job pretty well.

 

“Ohhhhh fuuuuck,” Coco groaned, banging her fist on the wall as she felt a set of fingers, dwarfed by even one of her cum-swollen nuts, begin to softly, sensually kneading into her sack. “That’s the stuff, dude!”

 

The other girl raised one of her three eyebrows. _‘’Dude?’ What kind of lame-o am I sucking off?’_

 

Regardless, she continued to pleasure Coco, starting to bring her head up and down the shaft of her massive dong with loud, sloppy slurping and moaning sounds. It was so long, longer than the length of her own arms, that she couldn’t come all the way off the thing without having to let go of the nuts in her hand. So, she had to settle for only coming up about two thirds of the way, which was more than enough to make Coco feel _fantastic_.

 

“Hnnnh--” Coco banged a few more times on the wall, unable to vocalize how the sensation of having her enormous cock _deepthroated_ for the first time made her feel. She always figured it’d be too big to take even _half way_ , let alone all the way down to the balls, but the girl on the other side of the wall was doing it no problem! And with such a tight fucking throat, too! She must have been a true professional.

 

Tears were streaming out of the girl’s eyes and spit was running from her mouth while she struggled to keep blowing Coco, as she fingered herself to an asphyxiated orgasm. She loved cock so fucking _much_ , and this one was the best she’d ever choked down. The taste, the texture, the fact that it kept her from _fucking breathing_ and was so thick she could feel her throat getting _gaped wide_ , it was the best experience of her young life. She picked up the pace of her deepthroating, sliding up and down the length at twice the speed of before, to the point where she was planting a sloppy kiss on Coco’s pelvis every half second. All the while, she was massaging those huge fucking nuts, relishing in the fact that she could _feel_ the cum churning inside them, just waiting to release.

 

The renewed vigor of the girl’s blowjob drove Coco completely wild, and she started to loudly, lewdly moan and groan and mutter expletives under her breath. It was rather distracting to the other patrons in the other booths, but they didn’t have the hearts to tell her to quiet down. By now Coco was slamming her fists into the wall hard enough that she was afraid she’d dent it, and her legs were shaking like it was fifty below. She could tell she was going to cum, and soon, and she couldn’t wait. She wouldn’t bother warning the girl, as she figured that if she had enough room inside to take her entire cock, she’d have enough real estate in her stomach to fit a few liters of baby batter.

 

 _‘Fuck,’_ the girl thought, rolling her eyes back as she gave another good, hard _suck_ to the member she was worshiping, ‘ _it’s been like ten minutes, nobody ever lasts this long when I go all out!’_ She brought her second, lady-cum soaked hand up to Coco’s nuts, and started doubling up on her massage. _‘Cum already! I want you to fill me up with your fucking cum!’_

 

As if reading her mind, Coco cried out in ecstasy as she felt her orgasm starting to well. “I’m, I’m,” she huffed, trying to control herself enough to speak through the intense pleasure, “I’m c-c-c-c…” Her eyes sparked with energy and she banged both of her fists into the wall at once, echoing through the building as her nuts started pumping cum through her ruler-long lady cock. “ _C-c-c-cowabunga_!”

 

The girl felt Coco’s nuts seizing as the started forcing out genetic material, and pulled _hard_ on them. It was like milking a cow, if pulling on a cow’s udder led to it spewing a torrent of hot, sticky, smelly milk out of its mouth.

 

And, just like in the metaphor, Coco’s dick began spewing a torrent of hot, sticky, smelly cum out of its pisshole, directly into the girl’s unprepared stomach. You could _hear_ it splashing against her stomach acid as thick wads of semen poured into her. All the while, the girl could _feel_ on her tongue the powerful ropes travelling through the shaft of Coco’s cock, a testament to just how strong and _full_ the load was. It felt like she was being force fed a full course meal of steaming, porridgy liquid, and her stomach soon began to bloat as it was pumped to capacity.

 

Eventually, the orgasm died down, even though Coco’s erection didn’t. The girl was barely maintaining consciousness due to a combination of exertion, lack of air, and suddenly being filled like a water balloon. Still, though, she had enough strength to, after about three minutes of resting, extract herself from the cock the was impaling her digestive tract. There was audible sloshing from her belly as she slowly slid herself off the shaft.

 

At the very end of her trip to fresh air, the girl met a literal snag as Coco’s thick helmet caught itself on her tonsils, the ridges that’d easily slid in on the trip down proving to be a challenge on the trip back up. She tugged her head back once, then twice, to no avail. She began to press both hands into the sides of Coco’s meat, which made the massive thing spurt out a few wads of straggling cum, right down her windpipe. Giving the cock a pull as she similarly pulled her own head back, the girl finally extricated the (wo)man meat from her gullet.

 

What followed was a lot of loud, harsh hacking up of cum from the girl, as Coco caught her breath. By the time the young lady had finished her coughing fit, she’d spat up enough cum to drown a fish. And she could tell that over _half_ the massive load was still inside of her.

  
Coco, by now, had pulled her nuts back through the glory hole, but her enormous prick was still in the girl’s booth. This let the little lady see something that was rather surprising: despite the massive wad it’d just fired off, Coco’s cock was still hard as diamonds and ready for a second round!  
  
“Holy shit,” she said, grinning ear to ear, “you’re a monster! Don’t you _dare_ take that dick out of that hole, I’ll be right back.”

 

Coco didn’t know what to expect. Be right back? The next thing she heard was the girl’s booth door opening, and her cock-milker shouting down the hall.

  
“Raelynn! You gotta see this! You’re gonna love it!”  


Coco’s eyes widened. _Raelynn?_

 

“What is it, Ayla,” came a second voice as it entered the other booth, “something the matter?”  
  
Coco’s eyes widened yet again as the name rang a bell. _Ayla_?

 

“Oh my,” Raelynn said, “that’s the biggest _gun_ I’ve ever seen…”

  
Coco gulped.  
  
Ayla nodded. “Right?! Thing filled me up like a gas tank, and it’s still ready for more! We found a real keeper!”

 

 _‘I should like, jet,’_ Coco thought, glancing at the exit. It was already like, so totally _pervy_ to get her dick sucked by strangers, but by people she knew? Like, super not cool. Completely unbodacious, even!

 

As if able to tell she was considering leaving, Raelynn gave Coco’s dick a firm, authoritative grab. Coco squeaked in surprise.

 

“Hey, buddy,” Raelynn called to the other side, “don’t worry, I’m a professional, and I’ve got a target for you to practice your shooting on, if you know what I mean.”  
  
Coco couldn’t see Raelynn wink, but she just _knew_ she was winking.

 

Raelynn got on her hands and knees, kneeling in the puddle of regurgitated splooge that Ayla had made, facing the wall opposite Coco’s cock. This allowed said to cock to find a place to rest on Raelynn’s big, beautiful bare booty. Coco’s mind was blown by how fucking _soft_ it was. It was like a pair of the world’s best pillows, or like… the world’s softest ass!

  
Ayla slipped a finger, dipped in lube, into Raelynn’s asshole, prepping it for the brutalizing it was about to endure. With her other hand, she held Coco’s heavy shaft in place, lining it up perfectly with its soon-to-be new home. “You sure bout this, Rae?”  
  
“Of course I am,” Raelynn replied, “I know what I’m doing. And I haven’t had a good _gutting_ since that time with Gnaw, so I really, _really_ need this.”

 

“I feel ya,” Ayla said with a nod. “So,” she called to Coco, “you ready to get your dick wrung like a sponge by the tightest asshole in the galaxy?”  
  
Coco thought on that for a second. Surely, it was an exaggeration, right? Raelynn’s ass was probably tight, yeah, but in the _galaxy_ ? There were a _lot_ of buttholes in the galaxy… hell, Coco figured there must have been at least _hundreds_ ! How would they gather the necessary _data_ to determine whose was tightest? How would they calculate it?

 

Before she could raise these questions out loud, however, she discovered that Ayla wasn’t lying. She let out a low, gravelly groan as her bumpy cockhead broke the muscular seal of Raelynn’s asshole with ease, giving way to a soft, claustrophobic tunnel of girl ass. Despite being able to accept Coco’s thickness with such incredible ease, it was so fucking _tight_ , like somebody was trying to choke her cock to death. It didn’t make any sense, but Coco didn’t give a fuck, because it felt so _damn good_!

 

“Feels… so damn…” Coco moaned and banged on the wall once more. “ _Good!_ ”

 

Raelynn licked her lips as she slowly, agonizingly pushed her ass farther and farther down the enormous purple rod. “I know it does, dear. They all say that.” After a few more moments, she reached as far down as she could go, tipped off to that fact by the feeling of her bountiful booty cheeks pressing up against a cold, unforgiving metal wall. “Nice and snug,” she mewled, savoring the sensation being speared with a good foot of alien schlong. “Now then,” she said back to Coco, voice taking a commanding tone, “You! Fuck me like your life depended on it!”  
  
Coco didn’t need to be told twice. With such enthusiasm that you’d never be able to tell how nervous she was only a few moments prior, she started slamfucking that tight asshole like it was her reason to be. The force and energy with which she fucked Raelynn’s ass surprised the soldier, who didn’t think her lover would go all out from the start.

 

The purple dickgirl’s nuts slammed like wrecking balls into the wall, slamming into it harder and louder than her fists ever had. The impacts were wet and harsh, spit from Ayla’s deepthroating moistening the contact. Meanwhile, the nose of Coco’s dong smashed against the bend of Raelynn’s intestine like a police battering ram trying to get into a crack den, hard enough that it almost knocked the girl taking it off of her knees.

  
“Holy _shit_ ,” Raelynn groaned, lady-cum sputtering from her throbbing cunt as the massive fuckstick stretched her asshole right into an orgasm, “sh-she’s a fucking-- _hnnngh fuck!--_ She’s a fucking animal!”  
  
“Aw,” Ayla said with a pout, “she didn’t ream my throat _nearly_ that hard! Made me do all the work!” She got up and banged on the wall. “Hey! You owe me a good fucking after this! If I can walk within the next _year_ you’re not doing it hard enough!”  
That comment about not being able to walk right for a year didn’t sound far off to Raelynn, honestly. She’d never been pounded so _ferociously_ , she was worried the wall separating her from the other woman would be broken down with how hard she was pounding into it. All the while, she could tell her rear entrance would never be the same, not after being fucked so thoroughly by a bitch ruining god-cock like this.  
  
The rutting continued for another couple of minutes before Raelynn roared in bliss, another orgasm rushing through her body. “Holy _shiiiit_!”

 

Ayla had resorted to licking up tonguefuls of Coco’s nut that she’d previously spat up in order to properly pleasure herself in the absence of a cock. It was so thick, and its scent was intoxicating. It was, by far, her new favorite food.

 

“It’s ruining me,” Raelynn choked out, “it’s ruining me! Your perfect cock is ruining my shithole!”  
  
_‘It’s ruining me,’_ Coco thought, too pleasured to speak aloud, ‘ _it’s ruining me! This perfect asshole is ruining my dick!_ ’

 

She couldn’t last much longer, no. It was simply too much for her poor cock, already weakened by Ayla’s spit shining, to take! A second money shot was already on the horizon for Coco, but she couldn’t slow down. No matter how much she wanted it, she found it completely, utterly impossible to stop fucking Raelynn’s ass as hard as she fucking could, as if some otherworldly force was compelling her to do it.

 

So, eventually, she gave in to it, releasing her load. It was like letting a big, angry dog off a leash, as gallons of steamy semen gushed forth from her huge nuts, down her shaft and out her pisshole, deposited directly into Raelynn’s colon.

 

“Oooooh gawwwd,” Coco growled, the feeling of her climax melting her already soft mind.

  
“Ooooh god…” Raelynn echoed, feeling an endless river of thick nut empty out into her intestines. “There’s so _much_ …”

  
Ayla bit her lip. “I know, right?” She got up close, watching in awe as cum starting backwashing out of Raelynn’s stretched, abused asshole, just barely slipping past the near airtight seal formed by the enormous cock stretching it out. “Wow!”

 

“I think I’m in love…” Raelynn moaned, slipping a finger into her cunt.  
  
“She’s definitely a keeper.” The small green girl gave a whistle as she observed that, somehow, Coco was still just as hard as she’d started. “Damn, and she’s got so much stamina! We’re gonna need to call in Dizzy to help us.”  
  
Coco exhaled deeply. It was going to be a long, hard night for her, she could tell.

 

Not that she was complaining, of course.


End file.
